


The Wedding Day

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horribly written wedding, Wedding, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: Probably out of character. Wedding vows are poorly written.  I got slightly better at writing weddings I swear.





	The Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Probably out of character. Wedding vows are poorly written. I got slightly better at writing weddings I swear.

Tony had not seen Pepper in an hour and was getting more nervous by the minute as all eyes were on him. Suddenly, the church's piano player began to play the traditional bridal march. Tony looked up to see Pepper in a beautiful, long, flowing, white dress, carrying a boquet of red roses. Just minutes later, she stood in front of Tony.

"Do you take each other as husband and wife in agreement to the normal junk," the usher asked. 

"I do," Pepper said. 

"Same here," Tony laughed. 

"I pronounce you husband and wife, just kiss now," the usher said.

Naturally Tony and Pepper Stark kissed. The reception was spectacular, though they both got drunk. Pepper had so much fun, though they also ended up playing 20 Questions, tag, hide and go seek, and duck, duck goose. The newlyweds left for Vegas later that night.


End file.
